iDate a Bad Boy: Alternate Ending
by Anubisman15
Summary: This is an alternate ending I wrote to iDate a Bad Boy.


**iDate a Bad Boy: Alternate Ending**

After Spencer caught Carly at school with Griffin he decided to make the game even sicker and made Carly clean the apartment, cook him dinner, and do his laundry, all while wearing a French maid outfit. While Spencer was in the shower Griffin came to her door.

"Oh, hey Griffin."

"Nice outfit."

"Oh, thanks."

"Hey Carly, listen, there's this dance tonight at my school, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"I don't know, I would have to ask Spencer."

"All right, see you later."

Griffin then left the apartment. After Spencer got out of the shower Carly went to ask him about the dance.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah."

"There's this dance tonight I would really like to go, can I go?"

"Is it at Griffin's school?"

"Uh-"

"Nice try."

"Oh come on, why can't I date Griffin."

"Because I said so, now I have to someplace and won't be home until midnight, you better be here when I get back."

Spencer then left the apartment. Carly had later talked to Sam on the phone and told her what happened and moment later she knocked on her door. Carly went to answer it and saw Sam standing there with a fancy white dress and a pair of silver shoes.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Carly, Spencer is begin unfair here, and I decided that you are going to that dance."

"But Spencer will catch me."

"No he won't, all you have to do is be home by midnight."

"But still I don't have a dress or a way to get there."

"Don't worry about that, my mom will drive us and I brought you a dress and shoes to wear to the dance."

"Awesome!"

"Now let's get you ready."

Sam then did Carly's hair and makeup. After she was done Carly put on the dress and silver shoes.

"Oh my gosh, I look so beautiful."

"You're welcome, now, remember, you need to be home by midnight."

"Right, of course."

"Now let's get out of here."

Sam took Carly downstairs and into her mom's car. Carly finally arrived at the dance and entered the school gym. Meanwhile, Griffin was in a black tuxedo looking for his precious little Carly when he found her all dolled up in a beautiful white gown.

"Carly?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You look amazing."

"Thanks, so do you."

The DJ then played a slow song.

"May I have this dance."

"You may."

Griffin and Carly then started slow dancing. They two could not stop staring into each other's eyes, it was as if nobody else was in the room. Carly was so busy dancing with Griffin she totally forget that she had to be home by midnight.

"Carly?"

"Yeah."

"Now that you're here with me, I want to tell you that I-"

Before Griffin could finish Carly's cell phone rang.

"Just a minute."

Carly answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Carly, it's me, Sam, where are you, it's midnight all right, you have to leave, now!"

Carly quickly hung up the phone and said to Griffin "I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

"But wait, I want to tell you something."

Carly did not even hear she just started running away as Griffin was trying to catch her. As Carly ran out the door Griffin noticed that one of her silver shoes was on the floor and picked it up. Carly made it home on time and the next day Griffin showed up to her apartment.

"Spencer, could I come in for just a minute, please?"

"Why not."

Griffin walked into the house.

"Griffin, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to return this shoe to you, you lost it at the dance last night."

"You went to the dance last night?"

"Yes, guilty."

"Carly, I told you not to see him."

"But I really like him, you're not caring about my opinion at all, I hate you!"

Spencer just stood there thinking about what he had done.

"May I?" Griffin asked Carly.

"You may."

Carly took off one of her shoes and sat on the couch. Griffin kneeled down to her foot and slid the silver shoe onto it.

"It fits" she said.

"Carly, there's something I wanted to tell you at the dance last night."

"What is it?"

"I love you, I love you Carly Shay and I would never want to hurt you."

"Oh Griffin, that's so sweet, and I love you too, I'm going to move in with Sam so we can be together."

"No, no you're not, because I now officially approve of you and Griffin and you are officially un-grounded.."

"Really?"

"Really, I'm sorry Carly, I didn't know how much he cared about him, I guess I was just a little over protective, there's goodness in everybody, I guess I shouldn't have turned into a wicked stepbrother."

"Thank you Spencer, and I don't hate you, I was just mad."

"I understand."

Carly then hugged her brother.

"Now, why don't you go to the Groovy Smoothies with your Prince Charming."

"Ok, I'll be back soon."

As Carly and Griffin wee exiting the apartment Griffin went ahead and said "I guess we all lived happily ever after."


End file.
